


（授权翻译）一见钟情

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 充满希望的结局, 微虐, 恋爱向, 无人死亡, 木有校对, 校园恋爱, 重逢, 高中AU, 高中毕业后, 鹤栓提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 这是祥生自己的电影，而这一章节中他完全爱上了碧海。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 2





	（授权翻译）一见钟情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coup de foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663361) by [junkeigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkeigo/pseuds/junkeigo). 



金城碧海是大平祥生今晚最不想见到的人。

他们两个都不是会去参加大型聚会的类型，更不用说同窗会了，所以想象一下这个金发男人有多惊讶。

但是话又说回来，金城碧海居然真的来了，穿着一件简约的黑色polo衫和衬着他大长腿的牛仔裤。祥生从远处细细打量他，试图将他和高中时认识的那个高高瘦瘦的安静男孩联系起来。很显然，碧海已经从那个尴尬的身材中长成了一个引人注目的清瘦男人，连祥生也忍不住偷偷看他。

他感觉好蠢。

太蠢了，他总以为自己已经忘记他了。

碧海正和几个老同学聊着天，祥生也是，但是他不确定这个黑发男人是否已经注意到了他也在这。其实他并不怪碧海。据他所能回忆起来，自己也没能在高中时期给碧海留下什么特别好的印象。

同窗会在他们同学预定的一个酒店里举行，祥生会出席只是因为翔也坚持要和他还有汐恩一起去。这个金发男人永远不会拒绝别人，这也是他一直以来的习惯。因此这天他穿着翔也亲自给他挑选的衣服，坐在汐恩的车后座和这对小情侣一起来到了酒店。

本以为这会是一个平和的夜晚，可能也就是喝喝饮料，偶遇几个老同学一起叙叙旧之类的。但是自从金城碧海出现后，祥生感觉似乎他的大脑只能高度专注在一件事上，对于其他任何事都无法再分神。

“你知道他会来吗？”翔也正在吧台点饮料时，祥生问他。翔也向他投去了一个抱歉的表情。

“有人好像告诉过我他要来，但是！我发誓我们坐在车上时我才知道。”翔也试图补救，祥生还是有些不高兴，但是怎么说他也不会对翔也发火。

“要是早知道他会来，我就不来了…”说着祥生抓过吧台上新做好的饮料，一饮而尽。

“为什么不来，你以前也是这个班级的一员啊。”翔也喝着他自己的那杯开口问道。“就因为他要来，所以你就不来了？真搞不懂你们之间到底发生了什么…”

“对我们两个来说都太难了。”祥生补充道，苦涩的味道在他嘴里弥漫开来。翔也对着他耸了耸肩。

“那——你还坚持得下去吗？还是想我们现在就走？可以叫点披萨或者其他吃的去我家放松下——”翔也建议道，但是当他看到面前这个黑发男人脸上的表情时，祥生觉得，作为一个天使，作为翔也最好的朋友，他还是改了主意。

祥生朝四周看了看，碧海出现在他前面时他吓了一跳，他就站在不远处。近距离看起来碧海更加好看了，他的皮肤仿佛都在发着光，而且祥生不得不稍微抬起点头看他。

祥生无意中对上碧海的目光，一瞬间他的胸腔里仿佛涌动着什么东西。

“真高兴再见到你！”翔也几乎喊了出来想要打破这明显紧张的氛围，而碧海似乎是刚从回忆中回过神来一样，把目光落回到翔也身上。

“真高兴再见到你，翔也。有好久没见了吧。”碧海朝翔也点点头，而祥生翻着白眼正打算说些什么挖苦嘲讽的话时，碧海微微低头看向了他，这样倾斜的角度仿佛告诉着祥生现在自己的全部注意力都在他身上。

“你也是，祥生，好久不见。”

这个高个男人像念咒语一般念出祥生的名字，一瞬间他感觉自己被击中了。

* * *

祥生喜欢爱情电影。

不管是日本的，还是国外的。比起说出口，爱是一种更需要去感受的东西，从电影中，祥生感受到了各式各样的爱。

祥生看过了无数的爱情电影，包括那些他从没有去过的国度的电影。把自己沉浸在电影里，然后想象着自己是电影中的某位主角，又或者自己就住在那个世界里是一件有趣的事，仿佛他能拥有自己的故事情节，和一个特定的男主角坠入爱河，共度余生，或者至少故事结束前他们都在一起。

拥有一段像大银幕上的电影一样的生活是祥生所憧憬的，他从来没有停止过这样的期望。

这就是为什么当他从中学毕业，踏入高中后，他在内心深处感觉就是这里了。高中的日子终于让他觉得自己的生活仿佛有着电影配乐在为他伴奏一般，而属于他自己的爱情电影就会在他每天路过的地方取景。

在班级里，他最先认识的是木全翔也。

就很平常，这个黑发男生最先接近他，因为相同的兴趣爱好他们互相认识了解对方，最终成为了朋友，也经常组队完成作业和课题。虽然翔也并不是他们那的人（他的家人是从爱知搬到这里来的），但是和翔也在一起很有趣，而且他是那种可以和所有人都处得很好的类型。他们以前常常一起回家，顺路在商业中心玩抓娃娃机，翔也玩这个很擅长。祥生家里大部分的娃娃都是翔也抓到送给他的，因为比起奖品，翔也更热衷于游戏本身。他只比祥生大几天，而且有一些古怪，不过这正是祥生喜欢他的地方。

而金城碧海，也是他的同学，但却是班上最安静的那个。

没人知道为什么他从来不和别人说话或交朋友，他就是这样的人。

总的来说他还是比较和善的一个人，从不制造麻烦也不会伤害别人，所以其他小组总是愿意让他加入一起完成课题。但是在祥生看来，他从来没有真正属于过哪一个特定的群体。祥生注意到他总是一个人回家，也不和别人一起吃午餐。

在前几个学期里，祥生从来没有和他说过话，因为祥生也不是去开始一段对话的类型，而且他们之间也没什么可聊的。祥生总是坐在教室的中间，他注意到碧海一般不是坐在教室最前面就是最后面。如果就这么随意地去找他说话好像有点奇怪，尤其是他看起来好像也不怎么喜欢和别人聊天的样子。

随着学校课业越来越紧张，其他事情更容易被丢在一边。像打游戏，出去玩，想些无关紧要的事情就没有被祥生放在优先考虑的位置上。他开始专注勤奋学习，因为不想让妈妈因为他成绩不好而失望。

* * *

鹤房汐恩是之后才转进他们学校的。而祥生看到在见到这个男孩的第一眼，翔也就满眼爱慕之情。

甚至都不用翔也开口，祥生就完全明白这是什么意思。

木全翔也，凭借他的个人魅力以及他对汐恩所做的一切，成功和这个转学生成为了朋友，自那时候起他们就突然变成了三个人。

祥生其实并不介意，因为他们三人一起出去玩时他可以看到翔也有多开心。汐恩是他们之中年纪最小的，他出生在一年的末尾，有时候会有点讨人厌又有点叛逆，但他也很体贴很周到——在很多事情上祥生都这么称赞过他。

如果说到祥生要感谢谁，那大概就是汐恩了，因为他是最早和碧海成为朋友并且让他加入了他们这个圈子的人。

祥生其实并不知道事情的经过，只是某天他来到学校时，汐恩和碧海就成了朋友——仿佛他们从一开始就是朋友一样。

通常和翔也一起度过的午后现在还加入了汐恩和碧海。他们一起去商业中心闲逛，利用学习之余的闲暇在便利店里吃东西。

祥生第一次知道了碧海是一个有趣的人。

这个瘦高的少年经常上来就讲冷笑话，而且总能让祥生笑到流眼泪。祥生喜欢看碧海闹着玩似的欺负翔也，那时候他也会加入一起——翔也没办法只能向汐恩求救。然后汐恩就会来给翔也解围，代替翔也和他们两个打闹。这是只有他们自己才明白的玩笑，祥生和碧海想尽办法寻翔也开心，从那时起这就变成了一个一直聊起的梗。

不久之后，祥生对碧海的第二个感觉——他善于言辞。

不管是写下来的还是说出口的，碧海对文字的把握都有他自己的风格。他可以让最简单的句子听起来像是在欣赏一件闪闪发光的装饰品，又或者是可以被挂在墙上展示的艺术品。就算碧海和祥生只是互相发短信聊着作业的事，又或者他只是开口询问天气——祥生都会觉得像在听一首诗朗诵。

和碧海在口语课上一起组队时是祥生最享受的时光，因为翔也（他之前是祥生的搭档）光速决定和汐恩一对，所以祥生只能和碧海一起，不过碧海并不介意。口语课通常是让他们听一段英文材料，然后再大声说出来。祥生喜欢听碧海从嘴里吐出几个英文单词，仿佛是正在融化的冰淇淋。甜甜的，虽然有点凉，但是已经融化到了完美的黏稠度，口感极佳。祥生往往会看着碧海出神，听得入迷，而碧海不得不靠一个响指把祥生拉回现实。

祥生总是借口说他只是困了，碧海就会笑着点头，笑他是个懒虫。

* * *

“最近过得怎么样？”碧海问他。一开始祥生觉得在远处传来的同学们的闲聊声中听不真切碧海在说什么。翔也假装看到了汐恩在远处招呼他，顺势飞快地离开了——只留下了祥生单独和碧海在一起。

碧海就又问了一遍。

祥生捉摸不透当下的感觉。过了这么久后再见到碧海他很开心，但同时他脑海中浮现出了许多东西，让人无法摆脱，让他有点生气。

“你不用表现得这样。翔也已经不在看了。”他非常生气地说道，最终愤怒还是战胜了他的其他情绪。

碧海的前额像纸一样皱了起来，就像他困惑时会表现出的那样。

祥生还记得，这是他喜欢的碧海身上的其中一点。

“祥生。”碧海严肃地说道，对于此时此刻碧海的语气祥生有些惊讶。不同于以前他叫他名字时那样。一瞬间祥生明白了，总之一切都已经变了。“我们可以谈谈吗？就我们两个。”

“我非要答应你吗？”

碧海重重地叹了一口气，一张面无表情的脸始终朝着祥生的方向。

“你整晚都准备对我这样吗？”他问道，语气几乎和先前一模一样的严肃，祥生觑着眼看着他。

“你无视了我这么多年，今天这一晚怎么能比？”祥生飞快地反驳道，听到这些话碧海整个人立马僵住了。他们不是在争论，但是祥生知道他已经赢了。

“就今晚可以吗。就几个小时。就算是五分钟也可以。如果从今往后你再也不想见到我，我会从你面前消失。”碧海几乎是在求着祥生，对于碧海的一反常态祥生只是觉得想笑。

“谁说我再也不想见到你了？”祥生彻底被激怒了，“你还是不明白。”

* * *

祥生确切地记得那个瞬间，那个时候他明白了自己对碧海的感觉并不是仅仅是朋友而已。

在他们四个相处的过程中，翔也和汐恩开始约会了。

他们之中并没有人对此表示惊讶，因为这事早有预兆。一切如常，只是有时候这对小情侣更想要过二人世界，而不是和祥生还有碧海待在一起，每当这时他们两个就被剩下了。

其实没有正式问过对方，但是从某一个时间点起他们开始每天一起从学校走到车站，一起坐电车回家，这仿佛是已经达成的共识。无须多言，当碧海开始收拾书包时，祥生也开始收拾东西，然后他们一边并肩走着一边聊着今天的课程和作业——还聊着碧海会不会同意祥生抄他的作业什么的。

有时候他们只是安静地并排走着，祥生对此并不介意。他们之间的沉默从来都不会让彼此尴尬。

一天，他们都因为体育课而筋疲力竭。穿着体操服走向车站时，碧海哀嚎着他到底有多累——他们太累了简直都没有力气换回校服。祥生考虑着给碧海买些什么，也许是饮料或者其他什么，但是碧海摆了摆手说没关系他只想回家小睡一会。他们在电车上找到了个靠门的座位，并排坐着。碧海几乎是立马扑到了座位上，满脸感激不尽，而祥生在一旁轻声笑了笑。太阳即将西沉，祥生看到柔和的光线透过车窗照射进来。赏心悦目又静心怡神，他正要指给碧海看，却发现这个黑发男生脑袋靠着他已经睡着了。

祥生对碧海的第三种感觉，他就像是一个梦——落日的余晖透进电车里，粉色的橘色的光芒洒在他们身上，碧海正平稳地呼吸着，他的胸口上下起伏，仿佛正低声唱着一首歌。犹如画面定格般的一个瞬间——这时候祥生对碧海的第四种感觉，他喜欢他。他喜欢他说话的方式，喜欢他面对大人和小孩子时流露出的和善，喜欢他身上其他祥生了解到的特质，甚至是他叫着祥生名字时的模样，所有的一切他都喜欢。

这是祥生自己的电影，而这一章节中他完全爱上了碧海。

* * *

祥生的第一反应是告诉翔也，因为如果还有其他人可以理解他，那个人必定是木全翔也。翔也很支持他，并且觉得他和碧海很般配。甚至开起了祥生的玩笑，比起生他的气，祥生想到翔也口中的场景，开始对这份感情抱着乐观的期望——他对自己和碧海的未来充满了希望。

他已经可以想象到他们在一起交往，可能还上了同一所大学。尽管他们会上不同的课程，但是他们会和汐恩还有翔也一起住在学生宿舍。他们会在咖啡店，电影院约会，甚至他们还可能一起去迪士尼乐园。只要能和碧海在一起，去哪里都好。

从那以后，祥生对上学这件事感到无比兴奋。只是想到和碧海一起在教室里度过的时光，和他一起走向车站，他整个人就充满活力。尽管每天他们都在重复着同样的事情，但是和碧海在一起的每时每刻祥生都铭记于心。然而每过去一天都在提醒他们毕业的脚步更近了，每当祥生看着身旁的碧海时，他都会觉得困境正在慢慢地向他逼近。

如果祥生袒露心迹，但却发现碧海对他并不抱有同样的感情，他会失去很多东西。而与此同时，如果他们都对彼此有意，未来就会添上很多东西，那时候祥生对于碧海的这种焦虑之情也能全部消除。

最终，祥生甚至没法做出决定，事情就这样在他面前发生了，主动权从他指尖悄悄溜走。

只是一个简单的玩笑而已，整个教室的人把祥生和碧海推到一起。祥生没法忘记汐恩也加入到了这个玩笑当中，因为这就是一件鹤房汐恩会干得出来的事。

他不由自主地就把话说了出来，当着所有人的面祥生告诉碧海他喜欢他——不是开玩笑的。祥生至今都记得碧海那张难以读懂的脸，加剧了他那时候的不安之情。

碧海在这天余下的时间里都没有和他说话，而祥生只希望这事赶紧翻篇然后回家。碧海什么也没说已经说明了很多事。祥生只想快点回家躲进被子里消失一会儿。

汐恩给祥生买了布丁，这不像是汐恩平常会做的事，所以很有可能是翔也让他这么做的。他只是盯着那个布丁，对所有东西都提不起胃口。他只希望碧海可以和他说话，把一切都讲明白。

“至少他没有当面嘲笑你对吧。”三人坐在学校里的凉亭里时翔也对祥生说道。汐恩一拳打在翔也手臂上，翔也做了一个仿佛听得到惨叫声的嘴形。“对不起。祥生，真对不起。”

“没关系，这又不是你的错。也许我就不该说出来。”祥生说道，尽量控制着声音不让自己哭出来。

最后汐恩把买给祥生的布丁吃掉了，然后在走向车站的路上碧海加入了进来。

翔也把汐恩拉到一边，随意地说着些什么，明显加快了走路的速度。使得走得极慢的两个人被留在了后头。没人愿意先开口，尽管有很多事情需要被说清楚。

“我之前说的都是认真的。”意识到碧海绝不会主动提起那件事后，祥生最终还是自己开了口。

“我知道，但是很抱歉。”碧海还是没法直视祥生的眼睛，“我不知道怎么回答你。”

“你不用回答。我只是想让你知道我爱你。”

“所以我很抱歉——我——我还没准备好，祥生。我没法回答你是因为我不知道该怎么做。这一切对于我来说都太陌生了。“

“我会等你的，到你准备好了。”碧海一讲完祥生就开口说道。碧海向他摇了摇头。

“我不想你特意等我——我不值得你这样做。真的非常非常抱歉。”碧海又一次开口道歉。祥生还不至于笨到察觉不出碧海正在以一种最低限度伤害到他的方式拒绝他。

“我还可以继续等你吗，万一你改变了主意。”祥生说到，尽量不让自己哽咽出来。他不想在碧海面前哭泣，这会让场面变得十分尴尬。“等你到毕业，就到那时候。”

“好。那就到那时候。”

* * *

毕业后碧海切断了所有和他的联系。

祥生移居美国学习，他从翔也那里听到的最后一件关于碧海的事就是他在和翔也同样的学校里学习航空专业。

他知道翔也和汐恩还会和碧海一起出去玩，毕竟他们还是朋友。

祥生并不为此而讨厌他们，毕竟碧海才是那个还在心存芥蒂，一直假装祥生不存在的人。

每当翔也说到碧海时，祥生都假装不在乎。每当翔也在谈话中提到碧海时，他都假装什么也听不到。如果碧海故意想要把自己排除在他的生活之外，那祥生就应该如他所愿，难道不是吗。

祥生和各种不同的人约会，但都没有维持很长时间。没有一段恋情可以维持超过五个月的，不是对方和祥生分手，就是祥生提出分手。祥生觉得自己没有遇见对的人，而且这几段感情都没有朝着他想要的方向发展——所以他宁可在事情变得棘手之前就赶紧结束掉它。

翔也说他无法投入到感情中是因为他的约会对象身上总有着碧海的影子，但是祥生总是会摆着手否认。

* * *

“就给我这一晚的时间可以吗。到天亮前。就到那时候。”碧海问道，就算只是一个简单的请求也拨动着祥生的心弦。

从理性上来说，他根本不应该考虑和碧海共度一晚——因为他才是那个首先抛下祥生就好像他一无是处一样的人。如果祥生还有一点自尊心，他就应该拽着翔也和汐恩赶紧离开去看部电影，离金城碧海远远的。

但是在他面前的是金城碧海啊，他永远无法拒绝。

“我只是想把一切都说清楚。拜托。”碧海再一次开口请求。祥生真想对自己生气，因为他只想拒绝碧海但是他又无法拒绝。金城碧海不值得他这么做。但是他的内心告诉他，他想听一听——他想缓解内心的痛苦，他想让时间治愈伤口。

最终他还是跟着碧海走了，这么做让他觉得还算妥当。他们最后一次像这样说话时，也在并肩走着。他们走过翔也身旁，在离开前翔也向他们投去了一个八卦的目光——但是祥生的注意力都在自己身上，想着该怎么把毕业之后就埋藏在心底的话和盘托出。

他们在一盏路灯下停下，这么多年来一直被压抑着的沮丧之情让祥生难以冷静自持。

“我不知道该如何修复我们之间的关系，我真希望那时候事情能变得不一样——我说真的，祥生，真的。如果可以我希望回到那时候改变一切。”碧海的声音听起来仿佛抓住了救命稻草。祥生看着他，碧海却目光闪躲。

“但是你无视了我这么多年，碧海。”祥生平静地开口说道。

“——我真的很后悔这么做。我太蠢了只想逃避。不知道该怎么面对你。我真希望自己没有做那种事。”碧海摇着头。两人之间保持着沉默走到了路的另一边。他们在城市里漫无目的地走着，形形色色的人从他们身边经过，没有人知道这两人的过往，也没有人知道他们漫步的目的。祥生回想起来，他之前确实很生气，他想骂他甚至打他——但是当他们走得久了祥生心里的这种感觉就像是爆竹被浇灭了一样消散了。他能闻到从碧海的方向飘来的香水味，他身上的味道没有变过。祥生清楚地记得，因为这是几年前他们作为生物礼物送给碧海的香水。

其实他有许多问题想问，但最终只是沉默地走在碧海旁边。

“说些什么吧，什么都可以，你甚至骂我也行。说些什么吧，祥生。”碧海说道。他们走在被灯光照亮的城市里，风吹过他们有些冷。

“我恨我自己，非常恨，我也恨你，很恨你。我一直在想如果——如果我只是把这份感情埋在心底从来没有告诉过你会怎么样。我们可能还是朋友。我可能会留在东京，我们可能会去同一所大学然后我们还会一直在一起，我会默默地爱着你。我不知道自己是不是会喜欢这种感觉，但是总好过——”

祥生深吸了一口气，在他们两人之间摆着手，他可以感觉到和碧海的手臂轻轻相碰。“如果这如果那，我也只能想想。我联系不到你。当我知道你又开始和翔也一起出去玩时，我生气到再也不想联系你。”祥生说着，一边走一边用脚轻轻踢着地面。

“如果我是你，我也会恨自己，不骗你。”碧海轻声笑了笑，还是祥生听过的最好听的那个声音。

最后他们走向了一个城市公园。路灯上洒下的光线为他们照亮了道路，公园里到处是人，不过他们还是能拥有一点自己的私人空间。

“我还在恨你，此时此刻。”走过公园大门时祥生说道。

“我明白，也很理解。这不是什么一夜之间就可以改变的事情，所以我觉得你也不会这么快就原谅我。”

“我恨你是因为我知道我不能仅仅因为你不喜欢我就恨你。这不是你的错。”

“不是这样的。你是一个很善良的人，祥生。从以前到现在一直如此。是我的问题，我那时候被有人会喜欢我吓到了，而且那时的我还太年轻，不明白这里面的含义。”碧海摇着头。“我知道我以前太怯懦——如果可以回到那时候，我会说也许我们可以试着在一起。事情就会有所不同。”

祥生轻哼了一声，坐到了长椅上。

他不知道自己是不是应该相信碧海，又或者是相信他所说的一切，可是在他面前的是金城碧海啊——不管怎样碧海都不会骗他。

“你有过女朋友吗？或者男朋友？”祥生突然发问，碧海耸了耸肩。

“算是没有吧。”碧海尴尬地承认道，祥生看着他。

“别骗我。”祥生轻轻推了一下碧海。

“没骗你。别人都不像你一样能理解我的幽——”碧海在说完这句话之前噤了声，祥生咳嗽了一声。

“你不用现在就原谅我。或者今晚就原谅我，或者接下来的几天里，真的。”碧海说着坐到他旁边，“我问了翔也你今晚会不会来，因为我想见你。我想在我离开之前完成我几年前就应该做的事。”

“你要去哪里。”

“周一我就要开始我的飞行训练项目了，那时候我需要全身心投入到那上面，而且我会一直在各地飞行。可能一段时间没法联系上我。”碧海靠在椅子上，看着祥生。“至少今晚我想见到你，因为我想跟你道歉，祥生。这些年我一直在想你，每次我都想去找你跟你说对不起，但是我也很害怕。翔也跟我说的所有事情也都在提醒我不要这样做，他说你恨我，每次他谈起我时你都让他不要再说了。没关系，我很理解你，但是现在我们也不再是高中生了——”

碧海突然往祥生的方向靠近了一点，目光紧紧盯在他身上。

“——如果我一害怕就逃避，那我的余生都将重复着一样的事情，我不会再有机会和你在一起。所以，就算祥生你不再像以前一样喜欢我，没关系，我们可以重新做朋友。我只是想要回我的祥生。”

祥生可以感觉到自己脸颊发烫，幸好公园的灯光足够昏暗让碧海看不到他发红的耳朵和脸颊。他心跳得飞快，太久了——他甚至记不清了碧海带给他的这种感觉。这是一种肾上腺素飙升，感觉只要碧海在身边任何事都不是问题的感觉。

祥生沉默了，惊讶到没法说出一个词。碧海平静地点了点头，挪回原位后他站了起来。

“碧海。”祥生不自觉地喊出了他的名字，碧海闻声回头看他。

祥生站起身来抱住了眼前这个比他还高的男人，碧海也伸出手臂将他拥在怀里。这次祥生可以清晰地闻到碧海胸口飘来的香水味。碧海把脸埋在祥生的头发里，此时此刻这个金发男人感到从未有过的安宁。

在这之前，碧海只是祥生喜欢过的一个朋友，从今往后，他对祥生来说也意味着更多。

“就算年复一年我都希望自己可以恨你，但是我做不到，到最后我都会原谅你。”祥生在碧海怀里说道，脸依旧贴在他的胸口上。

“为什么？”碧海问道，他微微向后靠，抬起祥生的下巴与他对视。

祥生一瞬间被眼前的场景怔住了，他当然知道这个问题的答案。

“因为是你啊，碧海。”

* * *

就在出场人员名单都滚动完过了之后，祥生的这部爱情电影迎来了一个结尾彩蛋。这是一个在飞机上拍摄的场景。作为一名旅客，他正要开启一段旅程。利用工作之余去欧洲玩几天。

“大家好，这里是机长广播。欢迎搭乘本次航班。我们的飞机正行驶在39000英尺上空，由东京一站飞往伦敦。如果飞行顺利，按照预定时间我们将于当地时间中午12:05抵达伦敦。希望各位旅途愉快。”耳边传来的是无比熟悉亲切的声音，一想到自己拥有一个这么帅气的男朋友，祥生骄傲地笑了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文作者注：
> 
> 欢迎给我留言交流想法或者在推特找我 @for__jo1
> 
> ****译者注：
> 
> 非英翻专业出身，纯为兴趣翻译，对于不到位的地方欢迎留言一起讨论～如果喜欢这篇skysei请给原作一个kudos万分谢谢！！！
> 
> P.S.在原作下面留了言作者没有回复我，所以我在twitter上私信了她，拿到了翻译许可，谢谢谢谢<3


End file.
